Network operating systems may have a user authenticated in order to log onto the network. Network authentication may verify the user's identity to each network service that the user attempts to access. Authentication may be an important part of a network's security scheme to validate an identity of a user, computer, or service. A number of different authentication methods and protocols may be used, depending on the network operating system and connection type.